Dead in the Water
by NoDayButToday971
Summary: What would happen if Serenity was without power and the crew of the enterprise found them? How will the crew members get along? What will happen when our two reckless captains meet? And how will Spock react to the girl who feels everything? Post Into Darkness
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! I'm back! I decided that I'd have a go at a crossover, so this is my attempt.

* * *

"Gorramit Wash! Can't you make thing thing go any faster!?"

"I'm trying!"

"Well try harder!"

"Oh, if you think you can do better, than you fly this thing!"

The transport ship known as Serenity was barreling through space in an effort to outrun the alliance. By this point of time they were well out of Alliance territory and headed out past what was known as the edge. Soon, the Alliance was no where to be found, and the ships engine was dead. Kaylee was hard at work, when Captain Mal came barreling into the engine room.

"Kaylee! What the hell's wrong with my ship!"

"Everything's shiny Captain. Serenity just had a little hiccup is all."

This went on for another two hours, yet nothing would work. Mal just got more and more frustrated as time went on. He was just about to blow up at Kaylee when Wash came on the intercom.

"Mal? You might want to come and see this..."

**. . .**

Lieutenant Uhura was the first to notice the stranded ship.

"Captain, we're approaching an unknown ship that's caught in the Galactic Barrier."

"Have they responded to any of our calls?"

"No Sir. I don't believe they've even received any of them."

"Spock, you and I will beam aboard and see if they need help."

"Captain, I do not believe that that is the most logical course of action."

"Nonsense. What's the worst that could happen?"

The two made their way to the transporter room and waited to beam aboard the other ship.

**. . .**

Mal ran to the cockpit as fast as his feet could carry him.

"What is so important that you had to drag me up here? I was tryin' to fix..."

He trailed off when he saw the massive ship that was headed for him. Jayne was the first to speak.

"That aint no Alliance ship, Mal."

"Wash, have they tried to make contact?"

"Not that I can tell. I haven't received anything. But God only knows what kind of comm unit they have on that ship."

"Keep an eye on 'em. If they try anything, call me back up here. Until then, I'm gonna go try and fix my ship."

Everyone was doing their best to get Serenity up and running again. They were scattered throughout the ship working on anything that wasn't working, which was almost everything. Simon and Kaylee were waiting for River to bring them a part when they heard her scream.

**. . .**

Jim and Spock had just materialized in the main living area when they heard a scream. They spun around towards the voice and Jim was promptly punched in the nose. His attacker was a petite, dark-haired teenage girl who definitely knew what she was doing. Both men jumped into action and began attacking back, but it looked like it was in vain. It seemed as though she knew every move they were going to make. For every blow they made, she landed three. She didn't stop attacking until a man ran into the room and shouted something.

"Eta Kooram Nah Smech!"

The girl stopped fighting and fell to the floor. Jim and Spock stood there panting, and turned towards the man.

* * *

Fun Fact: Eta Kooram Nah Smech is Russian for "This is very ridiculous" It literally translates to "This is for hens to laugh"

Sorry about the formatting, I decided that I'd try something new. If I get some interest in this I'll post more. I'll try to post once a week, but I can't guarantee anything.


	2. Communication

_Hi guys! Sorry for taking forever to update. Recently, my laptop crashed and I lost everything that I had on it. Then I was using the family computer that, two days ago, got orange juice poured all over it by my mother. All in all, it seems like the universe is against me in writing this fic._

* * *

Jim and Spock looked between the two strangers in silence. No one said a word for what seemed like forever, until another girl ran in.

"What's goin on? What happened?"

This girl was petite with reddish-brown hair. She didn't seem to be much of a threat.

"I… I'm not quite sure… Um, River-"

. . .

"Lieutenant Sulu, the Captain hasn't contacted us. Should we hail them?"

Sulu was jerked out of his thoughts by Uhura's voice.

"Hm..? Oh. Yes, lets hail them."

. . .

Simon was cut off by some sort of beeping noise. Kaylee looked about in confusion.

"What was that..?"

"Kirk here."

"Captain, is there a problem?"

"I'm gonna have to call you back…"

The man, whose name was apparently Kirk, put away his communicator. He turned back them and smiled as he wiped blood off of his mouth.

"I believe that introductions are in order."

* * *

_Fun Fact: Eta Kooram Nah Smech is Russian for "This is very ridiculous" It literally translates to "This is for hens to laugh"_  
_For anyone who is wondering, the Galactic Barrier is from the original series._


	3. Negotiations

The blonde man approached Simon and Kaylee and held out his hand.

"Hi there. I'm Jim Krik and this is my first officer, Spock. Our ship attempted to contact you, but we didn't get a reply so we decided to beam down to see if you needed any help. I'm sorry if-"

**. . .**

Mal heard River scream.

"Gorramit, if that girl is goin' loony again, I swear..."

Mal began stomping his way to the kitchens when he heard the sounds of fighting.

"How come it never goes smooth?"

By the time Mal made it to the kitchen, the fighting had stopped.

"What in the sphincter of hell of is going on down here?!"

Mal stormed into the room to find two strange men talking to Simon and Kaylee. River was sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at the newcomers.  
"What the hell...? Who the hell are you and how'd you get on my gorram ship?"

The two men turned towards Mal and put their hands up.

"Just give me a chance to explain. My name is Jim Kirk. I'm the captain of the U.S.S Enterprise. This is my first officer, Mr. Spock. We noticed that you were caught in the Galactic Barrier and tried to hail you to see if you needed help, but we didn't get a reply. We beamed down here to help."

"We didn't receive any hailing."

"Our technology must be different. Just come with us and we can help you-"

"How do we know that you're not Alliance?"

"Alliance...? No, we're from Starfleet. We just want to help."

Mal was about to reply, but he was cut short when a device that the blond man, whose name was aparently Jim, had on his belt beeped.

"Kirk here."

"Captain, you cut off our earlier call. What's going on?"

"Nothing anymore. Just had little misunderstanding. Stand by to beam us up. We might have visitors."

Jim then put away the device and turned to them.

"Your ship is dead in the water. The life support systems won't last much longer. If you come with us, you and your crew will be safe and we can help fix your ship."

Mal stood there for a moment, debating. He walked over to the comm unit built into the wall and turned it on.

"Attention everyone, this is your captain speaking. Everyone report down to the kitchen. Now."

Mal then turned to Jim and Spock.

"Okay, We'll go with you."

Jim smiled. Soon enough, everyone had assembled in the kitchen and were bombarding Mal with questions.

"Shut up already! Serenity's dead in the water right now. We don't got much time left before the air runs out. Now we don't want a repeat of last time and these fine gentlemen have offered us some help. We;re goin' aboard their ship until we can get everything on Serenity fixed. I don't want anyone askin' questions right now, ya hear me? There's time for that later."

**. . .**

Back on the Enterprise, Uhura was getting a message form the Captain.

"Uhura?"

"Yes Captain?"

"We're going to be having guests for a while. Have someone prepare some rooms. In the meantime, tell Scotty to beam us all up."  
"Will do, Captain."


	4. Welcome Aboard

"Beam us up? What do you mea-" But Mal was cut short when everyone around him began to disintegrate. Before they knew it the crew of Serenity found themselves standing, or in River's case laying, in the transporter room of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Jim was the first one to speak.

"Scotty!" he slapped the back of a man in a red shirt.

"Meet our new passengers. We're going to help them fix up their ship. Think you can do it?"

"Of course, Captain. Won't be a problem."

"Great! We'll pull their ship aboard and then we can get to work." A few moments later, a fairlt angry looking man in a blue shirt stormed in.

"Jim! What the hell was that!? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"It was just a misunderstanding, Bones. We're fine."

"Fine!? Jim you were just-"

"I apologize for interrupting, doctor, but I believe that there is a young girl that may require your assistance." Spock gestured to River, who was still unconscious. Bones looked back at Jim with an angry look.

"You're not getting out of this one, Jim. We'll talk later." Bones then went and collected River. He was just about to leave when Simon spoke up.

"Excuse me. May I come with you? I'm a doctor, I can help."

"You look a little young to be a doctor to me, but an extra set of hands is always appreciated. Follow me." With that Simon, Bones, and River headed out to Medbay.

**. . .**

Jim turned his attention back to the newcomers.

"Well then. If you'll follow me, we'll get you all settled in. Oh, and by the way, welcome aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise."

* * *

**Hi there! Sorry that this took so long! The next chapter should be up soon. Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading guys!**


	5. Authors Note

p class="MsoNormal"Sorry everyone. I will no longer be using this site to post all of my stories. This site has just become a huge hassle to me and is much more complicated (to me) to use when posting works. Don't worry, though! I will still be posting new stories and updating my current ones on my Archive of Our Own account. If you want to check it out, my username is No_Day_But_Today and all of my stories are posted by the same names. Again, I'm very sorry, but I have just personally outgrown this site. I love you all and wish you happy reading on this site and any other that you find! 3/p 


End file.
